


The New Position

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Doggy Style, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, limo sex, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: After an event at Stark Tower, Steve and Peggy head home and decide to try out a new position in the bedroom."They scurried through the house, up the stairs and through the door at the end of the hall which led to their master bedroom. Clothes were lost along the way, falling prey to grabby hands and arousal, eager to finish the job they had started earlier in the night."





	The New Position

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a smut fic but I ended up writing more than I intended. Oh well, I like how it turned out. I tend to get distracted easily when writing and can go off topic which is pretty much what happened here. It doesn't take too long to get into the sex though.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! :)

They scurried through the house, up the stairs and through the door at the end of the hall which led to their master bedroom. Clothes were lost along the way, falling prey to grabby hands and arousal, eager to finish the job they had started earlier in the night.

* * *

 

Tony had been hosting one of his famous charity events. Normally Steve and Peggy weren't too interested in attending Stark's infamous parties but given that it was for a good cause, they decided to attend. And if they got to see each other all dressed up then that was just a bonus. It wasn't often that they got to dress up all fancy. They got requests for events all the time but most of the time they could think of nothing more boring than making small talk and sipping alcohol at those ostentatious affairs. Stark's usually weren't too different except they tended to know more people.

Steve was dressed in a perfectly fitting light gray suit vest with black dress pants and Peggy in a low cut red gown which matched her lipstick and accenuated her pale skin beautifully. They were unable to keep their eyes off of each other all night. Peggy's dress was doing a remarkable job at flustering Steve which had been her intent when she picked it. The dress showed off an ample amount of her cleavage. She wasn't fond of the other men taking glances at her cleavage when they thought she wouldn't notice but the way Steve was looking at her and the way he stuttered his words more than made up for it. He looked at her with fire in his eyes as if he was going to ravage her at any moment.

The night was going how it usually did at these events. Slow and uneventful. Men staring at her, women giggling at everything Steve said while putting their hands on his shoulders and biceps. One of the women, who clearly had been drinking too much was getting a bit too comfortable with Steve which was clearly making him uncomfortable. Peggy reapplied her lipstick before she walked over and grabbed Steve by his tie, pulling him down into a passionate kiss before pulling him over to the dance floor.

Steve put his hands around Peggy's waist and she locked her arms around his neck and shoulders as they began to sway to the slow song.

"Mm what was that for?"

"Just had to remind Miss Handsy over there whose man she was grabbing on."

"Sounds like you were jealous," Steve replied with a sly smirk.

"In your dreams, darling."

"Is that why you put on some more lipstick before kissing me? Seems like you wanted me to have it smeared on my lips."

Peggy giggled before replying, "Sometimes I miss the days before you were so observant with women."

"You mean like the time I insinuated that you and Howard were fonduing and then you shot at me?"

"I shot at you because you stuck your tongue down Lorraine's throat," she shot back but kept her tone light so Steve knew she wasn't upset.

"Technically it was her tongue that was down my throat," Steve replied which earned him a light high-heeled stop into his toes.

"Don't start getting cheeky."

Steve leaned down next to her ear before replying lowly, "Is that an order, Director Carter?"

Peggy couldn't help the blush she could feel on her cheeks and the heat she could feel pooling in her body at his change of tone.

"That's an order, Captain Rogers," she knew where this was going to lead and she was fully behind the idea.

"Got any more orders for me?"

"Yes. Two actually."

"I'm all ears."

Peggy put her lips at his ear and spoke slowly and quietly but firmly, her next words before for his ears only.

"Take me home and fuck me. That's an order."

Steve pulled his head back and just stared at her, mouth slightly agape, eyes dark and hungry. He took her hand and quickly led her out of the ballroom so that no one could interrupt them.

They snuck out through a back door and got into a limo that was waiting for them. Pepper made sure all the Avengers team members had rides waiting at these events so they could get out without being bothered at any time.

They gave the driver their address before he rolled up the blackened window, giving them the privacy they needed. All of Stark's limos were soundproofed. And the passengers had control over the window. It was a choice that Happy Hogan had insisted on not long after becoming Tony's personal driver. Peggy found it quite funny. The apple did not fall far from tree.

The couple wasted no time before wrapping their arms around each other and passionately embracing each other. Peggy crawled into his lap while his arms roamed her back and entangled in her brunette curls. She began unbuttoning the vest he wore before he leaned back.

"P-Peg we should probably wait until we get home."

"Shut up," was all Peggy said before leaning down into another kiss.

Steve reversed their positions. Grabbing Peggy at the waist and turning her, laying her on her back on the L-shaped seat that was in the back of the limo.

"Let's at least save the finale for home, " Steve said as he pushed her gown up to her hips, giving himself the proper access he needed.

"Oh my! Imagine if America could see you now," Peggy laughed at the thought. She wondered what the the country would think if they knew America's golden boy scout was actually quite a deviant. At the moment, he was a sight to behold. Suit vest unbuttoned, lipstick smeared on his face, hard length threatening to burst through his trousers as he kneeled down in front of his wife in the back of a limo.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his tongue. He licked a stripe up her core through her panties, causing her to gasp.

Steve ripped the fabric and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor causing a laugh out of Peggy.

"I'm sure when Dr. Erskine discovered that his serum gave super strength, that is what he intended it to be used for," Peggy teased.

"You thinking about other men while I'm on my knees in front of you?," he teased right back.

"I confess. Sometimes I think about skinny Steve when we make love."

"Skinny Steve would need an inhaler break after eating you out for thirty seconds."

"At least he would eat me out. You seem content to have a conversation while my crotch is in your face."

"Well it's the best view in town."

Before their teasing battle could resume he lowered his mouth back down breaking whatever train of thought she had going. Steve glanced up at her through his eyelashes and smirked seeing her flustered face, knowing he had won this round.

Steve's tongue slid into her opening and his thumb rubbed her clit. He used his other arm to reach up and cup Peggy's breasts through her dress. One of Peggy's hands covered Steve's on her breast and the other threaded through his hair.

He removed his tongue from her center which earned him a pout. Her expression changed quickly when his finger replaced it. Steve moved his mouth back to her clit. He alternated between kissing, sucking, and licking all over her pussy. She yanked on his hair lightly, causing him to groan that she could feel through her entire body.

Her loud moans reverberated throughout the limo and she silently thanked Happy Hogan for making these soundproof. She fell silent with her mouth wide open as she always did before erupting. It was her calm before the storm. Her eyes were clenched shut and she moaned loudly as she came. Steve eased her through it, slowing his pace until she rode out all the waves of pleasure. He lowered her gown back down and joined her up on the seat.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. Reveling in the taste of herself on his lips and committing his current look to her memory.

"Mmm love you, Peg."

"I love you, my darling."

They cuddled together in silence until the limo came to a stop and J.A.R.V.I.S alerted them that they had arrived. They rolled down the indoor window and thanked the driver before stepping out into the cool night air. The couple started to walk towards the steps of their brownstone before Peggy quickly hurried back to the limo.

"Shit!," she muttered to herself as she opened the door back up. "Sorry, forgot something!," Peggy nearly screamed at the driver as she grabbed her torn panties off the floor and shoved them into her purse.

"You forget something?," Steve asked her as she returned to him.

"Almost gave that driver a souvenir because someone threw my panties across the limo. You're buying me a new pair by the way."

Steve chuckled before replying, "Gladly."

Steve wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as they climbed the few steps and opened the door to their home.

Their two dogs, Dodger and Brooklyn both ambushed them at the door. Wagging their tails and jumping up on the couple before they even had a chance to close the door. They both smiled and laughed heartily before the dogs calmed down and let them through.

"I love these two with all my heart but sometimes I really wish they would be more like Chester over there," Peggy said, pointing at their cat who hadn't moved from his spot atop the sofa.

Steve laughed before adding, "Well he's an old man, these two are still young." Peggy agreed as she went over the pet their grumpy old cat. They rescued him from a shelter when they first moved in together. The chose to name him Chester in honor of their former Colonel. The cat really reminded them of him. He had that same grumpiness but underneath was a real softy filled with love.

Steve fed the dogs before coming back over to Peggy and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think we have some business to finish." 

"Well then, lead the way."

They scurried through the house, up the stairs and through the door at the end of the hall which led to their master bedroom. Clothes were lost along the way, falling prey to grabby hands and arousal, eager to finish the job they had started earlier in the night.

By the time they closed their bedroom door behind them, Steve was left in his undershirt and pants while the straps of Peggy's dress were all the way down her arms. 

Peggy faced Steve as she pulled the straps down the rest of the way and let the dress collapse around her body and pool at her feet, leaving her only in a black bra.

"Fuck," was all Steve could manage to say, his mouth going dry at the goddess in front of him.

"Language, Captain."

"Fuck, language."

"I thought you were gonna fuck me?," she teased back at him. 

Steve unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants and socks, all without dropping eye contact with Peggy. His eyes only pulling away from hers for a split second as he pulled his undershirt over his head, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

"I think those are gonna rip soon. Maybe you should take them off."

He smiled but ignored her, wanting his wife to be the one to remove them.

"Little help?"

"Oh darling, nothing about you is little."

Steve just watched her as she began to rub him through his underwear, his eyes just barely staying open at the calming sensation.

Peggy slid her fingers under the waistband and pulled the boxers down and she knelt down in front of him.

"My turn," she said seductively.

In the past this would be the part where he would tell her that she didn't have to do this. But he had stopped saying that when she kept reassuring him how much she enjoyed it. The level of control it gave her turned her on exponentially. And seeing her husband fall apart before her, because of her, was spectacular.

Peggy grasped him at the base and gave his tip a kiss. She pushed the shaft up and licked a long strip up from base to tip and back down again. She repeated this multiple times before taking the head into her mouth and sucking sharply. Peggy loved this part. She would take in only a couple inches of him and suck as if in was the straw of a milkshake. The moans and groans Steve made when she did this enough to turn the most hardened women into quivering messes.

She sucked for near thirty seconds before pulling away to the tip and then pushing in all the way down, taking him in as far as she could. Peggy built up a steady rhythm. Bobbing her head back and forth on his cock while her right hand stroked the parts her mouth could not reach. Her left hand roamed his body. Nails scratching his perfect abs lightly and fingertips running over his nipples.

She listened for that little hitch in his breathing that told her that he was about to cum. Years of undercover work had tuned her ears to perfection. The hitch came and as if on queue Steve told her that he was about to cum.

Never one to back down from a challenge she kept him in her mouth. Peggy brought her head back far enough so that she could look up into his eyes. Her hands reached around to cup his ass. The beginning of his cock staying in her mouth as he emptied into it with his quiet gasps. She swallowed his cum down and slid back up his body, bringing them back face to face.

Steve wasted no time before kissing his wife again. Parting her lips and slipping his tongue inside, not minding at all of his taste still on her tongue. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing and kneading gently at first and then rougher. He lifted his hand up before bringing it back down, swatting her lightly on the ass. She jumped slightly in his arms and pulled his head down allowing the kiss too deepen. 

Steve wasn't normally too rough in the bedroom but when he was it was spectacular.

"Again," she whispered against his lips.

He obliged and spanked her again, a bit harder this time causing her to bite down on his shoulder. It was definitely going to leave a mark but would heal by morning. She kissed the indent before sucking it. 

Peggy wiggled in his arms and turned her body around. She grinded her ass on his member, getting him rock hard again. Her arms bent and reached up backwards and she wrapped them around his head. The pose arched her back and made her breasts pop out spectacularly. Steve cupped her breasts and began to knead them. He pinched her nipples and rolled them to peaks. Within a minute or two she was almost unable to stand, the sensation leaving her knees weak. She continued her grinding as a thought popped into her head.

"I want to try something new," she spoke.

"Mmm like what," Steve replied and fuck that low voice would be the death of her.

"I want you to fuck me from behind," Peggy replied with a husky voice but she could feel Steve tense up moderately behind her.

She turned again in his arms and cupped his face before asking, "What is it, Steve?"

"I don't know, I mean are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We've never tried it."

"I mean, doesn't it seem a little," he paused looking for the right word, "...degrading?"

"What is degrading about it?," Peggy shot back.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem very romantic. It doesn't seem like something that two people who love each other would do. More like what two people who can't stand each other but both want to get laid would do."

"Oh, Steve," Peggy said, lightly tapping him on the cheek. "You have much to learn. Trust me, anything can be romantic if two people in love are doing it. Now shut up and fuck me." Her voice dropped low and husky for the last sentence.

Steve's small frown turned into a grin. He admitted that she was right. After all, he used to think a blowjob couldn't be romantic but seeing the love and care that Peggy used when she gave him one had changed his mind on that too. He was open minded in most other aspects of his life, the bedroom should be no different.

Peggy turned back around and crawled up on to the bed. She was on her hands and knees, arching her back so that her bottom pushed up towards Steve. This was certainly going to leave her sore but she knew her husband would cater her every desire if she just asked. 

"Well?," Peggy asked after a minute, her patience thinning.

"Fuck," Steve muttered, "sorry, just admiring the view." And he was. Peggy always took his breath away. Whether it was in the morning with disheveled hair and no make-up (not that she wore much anyways) in sweats or dressed up like she had been tonight.

Peggy laughed before adding, "Maybe you should get a closer look."

"Maybe I should."

Steve leaned down, grasping her ass with both hands and spreading her open before tasting her pussy from behind. Peggy hadn't asked for this, not wanting to push Steve into territory he may not be comfortable with. But she was eternally grateful. 

When his appetite was once again sated, Steve knelt behind his wife, stroking himself as he admired the perfect woman in front of him. He grasped his cock and rubbed it over her slit before pushing in slowly. They both let out low moans once Steve was buried to the hilt. The new position allowing Steve to get deeper than normal. They fit together perfectly.

Steve just sat there for a moment as he composed himself. Peggy grew impatient and wiggled her bottom at him which earned a chuckle from Steve. "Give me a second, baby."

"No can do, darling," Peggy replied before she began pumping on his length, slowly at first, and then quicker. He groaned and simply let her do it, enjoying the sight for a minute before taking back control.

Steve gripped her hips and began to match her rhythm, pushing in and out. Peggy's tight pussy offering resistance whenever Steve would pull out. They kept this up for multiple minutes before Steve wanted to explore further.

"Lay down, Peggy."

She wondered what he had in mind but obliged none the less. He arranged her the way he wanted her. She lay flat on her stomach, her back just slightly arched giving Steve a nice angle of access to her warmth. He spread her legs just enough to allow himself room to slide back in. Together their legs formed a triangle with their bodies. Steve cupped Peggy's breast in his hand which held her up a bit.

He began to stroke in and out again slowly and his arms came to rest on either side of her shoulders. The way he was positioned it looked as if he was doing push-ups on his knees. His arms held up his weight, causing them to strain and his muscles to bulge. Peggy wrapped her arm around his and gripped his forearm, running her fingers along it.

His pace sped up and she just held on, letting him fuck her as hard as he wanted. His right arm rubbed her back and came to rest at her shoulder blade, massaging her soft skin.

Soon her moans turned into screams and she could feel her walls begin to contract around his cock. Steve reached around her body, bringing his left hand to her clit and rubbing. She came with a cry of "Steve!"

His thrusts somehow sped up for a few seconds and soon he joined her in bliss. He came deep inside of her as his thrusts slowed. 

He pulled out slowly and crawled up her body, rubbing his hand along her bottom and the small of her back before resting it around her shoulders and rubbing her upper back.

"Say it." Peggy said after her body had come down from the high.

"Say what?"

"Say that was romantic. Say I was right."

Steve chuckled before admitting, "You were right, that was romantic. I still prefer seeing your face when you cum though."

"Maybe we should get a mirror in here."

Steve chuckled before realizing, "You have a mirror in your office." They shared a knowing look and both grinned.

"Well, I think I shall eat lunch in my office on Monday then. And if a certain super soldier decides to come in and bend me over my desk and fuck me then, well, who am I to say no?"

"I'll be there....but I won't be eating lunch," 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you all enjoyed! This was a lot of fun to write. I have read tons of Steve and Peggy fics but I still don't think I have seen one where they try doggystyle so I decided to write it myself. It was tough to write the positions that I wanted them in for it but I hope everyone could understand well enough.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Especially comments, I would love to know what you all think. Or if anyone has any requests or critiques, I would love to hear those too! 
> 
> Also, I have more planned for these two, both smut and non smut. I plan to write a fic involving Steve, Peggy, Angie, and a game of Truth or Dare. I will let you figure out what happens until I write it. ;) Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
